


Happy Endings Aren't Just For Fairytales

by LimeyJellyBean



Series: Random bits of coda [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 coda, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean
Summary: “You heard me. You got someone waiting for you out there, and you’re still here just moping. Go and find them, or so help me I’ll kick your ass.” Dean held his hands up in defence, standing as Bobby all but glared at him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Random bits of coda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Happy Endings Aren't Just For Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> This did originally start life as a coda for 15x20, but took on a life of it's own and became a fix-it of sorts instead. Hopefully still enjoyable!

“ _Rebar?_ After everything you’ve ever hunted, every Goddamn thing that’s wanted you dead, you get killed by a damn piece of _rebar?_ ” Dean shrugged as he took another sip of his beer, grimacing as the yellow liquid slid down his throat. “Damn idjit.”

“Trust me Bobby, I didn’t want it to go down that way either. I had plans - hell, I had an actual proper job lined up for when that hunt was over… I finally had my out.” He sighed as he took another long drink from the bottle, purposely ignoring the way Bobby was looking at him. “Least it seems better here than the last time I saw it. No more individual Heavens?” Bobby took his own drink before lowering the bottle, watching a water droplet run down the side before turning back to Dean.

“Jack had a whole reform of the place, made it more open so people weren’t just stuck in memories. Suits me a whole lot better than being stuck… But Jack didn’t do it alone.”

“Oh?” Dean took another swig, giving Bobby a confused look as the older hunter just raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, he had help.”

“Bobby… That’s not an answer. Who helped him?”

“Well. That’d ruin the surprise now, wouldn’t it?”

“... Really?” Raised eyebrows was his only response again, Dean letting out a deflated laugh. “You’re still a stubborn bastard, you know that?”

“Well, I ain’t known for my charm.” Dean laughed again as he shook his head, downing the rest of his beer with a sigh. “You want another?”

“Sure, why not?” Dean shrugged as Bobby handed him another bottle, watching a droplet run down the neck as he held it idly between his fingers. “Not like I got to be anywhere in a hurry, and I wanna know if you can get drunk up here.”

“You’ve got enough time to figure it out, I suppose.” Bobby put his bottle on the deck before turning to Dean, a hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes. “Wouldn’t stay too long though. Got it on good authority there’s someone waitin’ for you out there.”

“Gonna assume that’s all you’re gonna tell me about that too, isn’t it?” A knowing smile was the only answer before Bobby picked his bottle up again, taking a long drink from it before letting out a satisfied sigh. Dean couldn’t help the small laugh as he sat back in his chair, content with the silence between himself and the older hunter, basking in the warmth the sun had to offer. 

“Y’know… You’re taking the whole ‘being dead’ thing a lot better than I expected.” The words took Dean by surprise, almost dropping the bottle as Bobby spoke.

“I’m still pissed it happened the way it did… But there’s nothing I can do about it now. It felt... Final... Not like the last however many times. Like you said, I’ve got enough time to make my peace with it though.” He shrugged as he finished the last of the bottle, gently setting it down as he leant back again in the chair. He couldn’t help the deflated sigh that escaped as he looked back towards Bobby, the look of disbelief on his face a surprise.

“What? Did I miss my mouth or something?”

“... Dean Winchester, you are an idjit.”

“Wha- Wh- _Bobby?_ ”

“You heard me. You got someone waiting for you out there, and you’re still here just moping. Go and find them, or so help me I’ll kick your ass.” Dean held his hands up in defence, standing as Bobby all but glared at him. “That’s better. You’ll thank me for this.” He couldn’t help the small smile as the older hunter waved him off, leaning back towards the cooler as he fished another beer out of it. Dean shook his head, turning towards the Impala that had somehow followed him, running his hand along the sleek, black paint.

“Hey, Bobby?”

“Yeah?”

“How am I gonna know when I’ve found them?”

“Oh, you’ll know. Trust me.”

“... Thanks.” He shook his head again as the door creaked open, settling in as the rumble of the Impala calmed any sudden nervousness he was feeling. “Okay Baby… Let’s go, shall we?” Dean gave Bobby a small wave as he pulled away, letting instinct take over with no set destination in mind. The open road called him, pulling him away from the Roadhouse and towards whatever lay in store for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had lost count of how many miles he’d travelled, how often the scenery had changed around him as he pushed onwards. The only saving grace he had found was that at least he hadn’t needed to stop for fuel; being pulled towards a still unknown destination that had his heart fluttering whenever he stopped to think about it for too long. He didn’t know why he was nervous, fingers dancing across the steering wheel as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He hadn’t realised he’d stopped driving either as he came to rest his head between his hands, catching the horn and jumping as the noise took him by surprise, cursing as his head connected with the roof of the Impala.

“Ow, _fuck!_ ” Dean tumbled out of the Impala, hand clutched firmly on the top of his head as he leant back against the cool metal, eyes closed to the world around him. The distant sound of waves lapping against wood brought him back to the moment, opening his eyes just enough to notice a small pier on the lake’s surface. He squinted as a figure moved, slowly standing as he tried to make out who or what the figure was. The haze from the sun and reflection from the water made it difficult; Dean unconsciously taking steps forward to get a clearer look. A flash of beige had his heart leaping to his throat, the flash of blue that followed making him freeze in place.

 _“... Cas?”_ The word came out as a whisper, catching in Dean’s throat as he took a hesitant step forwards. He took another step, the haze almost disappearing as the figure took on a more solid shape; Dean didn’t realise he’d started to run until he skidded to a halt at the end of the pier. The breeze caught Castiel’s hair in a way that Dean couldn’t help but stare at, billowing his trenchcoat around him in an equally captivating way.

“Is- Is this…?” He took another hesitant step forwards, hand itching to reach out and see if Castiel was really there or not. “Is this real?” Dean hadn’t realised he was moving again until he could see the blue of the angel’s eyes, close enough for him to reach out and feel the course material of the trenchcoat between his fingers.

“Are you really here?” The words come out as barely a whisper, Dean’s hand finding its way from Castiel’s trenchcoat to cup his cheek, surprised at the warmth there and the way Castiel leans in to the touch.

“I’m here, Dean. I.. I don’t entirely know how, but I’m here.” Castiel’s words are equally whispered, leaning more in to Dean’s touch the longer his hand lingers there. 

“I- I… I thought I’d lost you. For good this time.” Dean doesn’t know when his forehead came to rest against Castiel’s, or when his other hand snaked beneath the trenchcoat to pull them closer together, but Castiel isn’t pulling away and Dean can’t find it in himself to either. It feels right after all this time, the way they fit together perfectly; now Dean truly understands what Castiel meant by happiness is just in the being.

“I don’t want to lose you again. I’m _not_ going to lose you again. And…” The words are on the tip of his tongue, waiting to spill over yet all Dean can do is pull Castiel impossibly closer. “Dammit, I’m such an idiot. You spent, what…? 11, 12 years thinking you could never have me? You’ve always had me, Cas - I was just too much of a dumbass to realise straight away. You told me you loved me, and then- And then you _died_ and it killed me inside knowing that there was no way I could say it back and-” The rest of the sentence dies in Dean’s throat as tears spill freely down his face, hand bunching in to Castiel’s suit jacket tightly as he uses the grip to ground himself. He can feel other tears too, briefly glancing up to notice them also freely falling from Castiel’s eyes; the smile on his face is something Dean will forever commit to memory.

“I… What I’m trying to say is… I love you too, Cas.” Dean lets out a shaky breath, pulling away just enough so Castiel can see the honesty in his eyes. “But it shouldn’t have taken for me to die to say it back. I should have said it so much sooner.” Castiel laughs, wiping away tears as he nods. The smile that meets Dean when he lifts his head back up is breathtaking, and he can’t help but match it with one of his own.

“Do… Do you mean that?”

“I mean it, you have me, Cas. And you never have to worry about losing me again. Promise.” Dean adjusted his hand on Castiel’s face, meeting him halfway as he drew the angel in for a soft kiss. “Should have done that years ago too.”

“You can do it again if you like.”

“Y’know what Cas? I think I will.”


End file.
